1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to providing implicit variability rules for component model and architecture design, and more particularly, to simplifying complex interlocking relationship setting by implicit rules for component model-based software design including variability elements, thereby rapidly and accurately creating sophisticated design information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A software product line operating system constructs the system architecture by combining components in the software assets management, and assigning setting conditions to the components for each software product, thereby supporting a structured and rapid development process.
Software architecture design represents various setting conditions by variability, and allows complex internal interlocking relationship setting and product configuration to be performed by associating components with variability.
Variability affects all of the associated elements according to objects to be applied. Accordingly, the connection relationship for variability setting needs to be analyzed in detail, thereby preventing automatic interlocking setting and setting errors.
However, Unified Modeling Language (UML) does not sufficiently support the variability elements for software architecture design, and as a result, it can only represent a regular structure of a specific software system.